


Somewhere in Drama Class

by alltimesamx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Faking It (TV 2014), Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimesamx/pseuds/alltimesamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama AU featuring the characters of Carmilla, Finding Carter, and Faking It (both because I needed more people and because why not)<br/>Might include some OITNB characters and or band members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! @carmilladdict  
> Also, Carmilla at the end--I didn't plan that. I thought about what Natasha said about her and Elise's audition and, well, you'll see.

"Did you hear what play we're doing this year?" Danny excitedly asked her best friend, Carmilla Karnstein. She and Carmilla....well, let's just say Carmilla didn't like people. The only people she liked were Danny and her girlfriend, Ell. In fact, Carmilla didn't even like Danny for a long time. They had known each other since kindergarten and they were frenemies back then, up until freshman year when they both realized that high school was tough, and they would need someone to be there for them through it. Sometimes Danny thought that was amazing--that they didn't like each other for the most part until they realized they needed each other.

"Do I even care?" Carmilla asked, a little annoyed. She never really enjoyed the plays the drama class would put on, but since Danny was in the class she was forced to going to them. She loved supporting Danny, but for the past three years they've done musicals. Carmilla hated musicals.

"Oh come on. Signups are still available, you know. I'd really love to have you in the class with me."

"I know. You've told me." Carmilla replied.

Danny rolled her eyes but playfully smiled. "Whatever, vampire. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yep." Carmilla replied. She didn't mean to take her bad mood out on Danny, but she was a little annoyed with Ell lately. Ell was a great person, but she constantly wanted to hang out. Sure, she's her girlfriend, but Carmilla didn't want to spend all of her time with her. She had friends. She figured space was good in a relationship.

Carmilla waited about ten minutes before she realized the school gym was a very boring place to hang out, so she walked down to the basement, where the drama room was. Carmilla had never actually seen the drama room, but she saw Danny go down the stairs, so she figured it was there.

She really hated that her boredom had let to this.

Carmilla peaked in the window on the door. She was about to move before someone saw her, but then Danny caught her eye. She got up, smiling, and opened the door. "Hey, you wanna join?"

"No, it's fine--"

"Oh, hello! Who's this?" a tall woman asks from the front of the room. "Come on in sweetie, there's plenty of room."

Danny grabbed Carmilla's hand and led her inside. All of the theatre nerds' eyes were on her. She sat down next to Danny and tried not to say anything for Danny's sake.

"Well, since we have a newcomer, let me introduce myself. I'm Sophia, and what is your name?" the drama teacher asked Carmilla.

"Carmilla," Carmilla replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Carmilla. Now where were we--okay, so we were discussing possible plays for the spring production. Half of the class voted for High School Musical, and half of the class voted for West Side Story,"

Everyone seemed so torn on which one to do. Personally, Carmilla would've said something like  _Dracula_ , but instead she raised her hand. _  
_

"Yes, Carmilla?" Sophia asked.

"Why not do both?" Carmilla said. "You could do one in the fall, and one in the spring."

Sophia raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm going to like having you in this class."

"I wasn't aware I was in the class," Carmilla muttered. Danny nudged her.

"Who thinks we should do that?" Sophia asks. Everyone raises their hands. No one seemed to question the amount of hard work they'd have to do. Danny had mentioned they were professional actors, but Carmilla didn't think they'd be up for that. "Then that's what we'll do!" Sophia said happily.

A tiny girl with brownish blonde hair raised her hand. "Which one are we doing first?"

"I'm thinking High School Musical, because it'll help you prepare better for West Side Story. Let's start the auditions, shall we?"

Sophia let people choose who to audition for, but said they might get a different part. Carmilla sat and watched as everyone auditioned, while she waited until the very last minute.

Shane went first. He auditioned as Ryan. Honestly, Carmilla could see that.

Then Carter went. She auditioned as Taylor.

Kirsch auditioned for Zeke. Carmilla had seen High School Musical, because Ell had insisted she watched it, and she more saw Kirsch as a Jason rather than Zeke.

Amy auditioned for Taylor as well. Gabe auditioned for Chad. Betty auditioned for Sharpay.

A few more people auditioned, and Carmilla stopped paying attention. Until Laura auditioned.

"And who are you auditioning as, Ms. Hollis?" Sophia asks.

Hollis. Where did Carmilla know that name? "Garbiella." Laura said.

Carmilla didn't really care much when the other people auditioned. But Laura nailed it, perfectly. She seemed like she put her all into it. She was a dedicated actress. Maybe Danny was right after all.

"Very good, Laura." Sophia says. "Okay, Carmilla, it's time to stop avoiding it. Get up here and audition."

Carmilla was snapped out of her thoughts. She groaned and stood up, taking her time to get to the tiny stage. Laura sat down and her eyes staring at Carmilla, Carmilla thought to herself,  _I cannot possibly concentrate with this cute girl staring at me_ "

Carmilla had thought about it all throughout the auditions on who she would audition for. Then it occurred to her that if she got cast as Troy, Laura would be her Gabriella. Because Laura did  _great_ at her audition.

"Who are you auditioning for, Carmilla?"  
"Troy." Carmilla replied. "Troy Bolton."

"Oooh, diversity!" Sophia smiled.

Carmilla caught Laura's eyes, and Laura was staring at her with the most fascination Carmilla had seen.

_I can't believe I'm letting myself audition as this girl's possible character's love interest. She's a girl, Carmilla. She's just a girl._

But Laura wasn't just any girl. She was so much more than that.


	2. Rehearsing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast list is revealed; Carmilla and Laura rehearse together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kind comments!  
> By the way, Sophia is Sophia from OITNB, I didn't mention that in the first chapter!  
> Also, I promise the future chapters will be longer and more in depth. I just wanted to update this!  
> (The cast list features characters from Carmilla, Finding Carter, Faking It, and OITNB. I also put Sophia in the cast oops)  
> And Will isn't related to Carmilla in this :)

"AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER." Carmilla tried not to be annoyed. She really did. But that was hard to do when the entire class decided to sing One Direction while they were waiting for Sophia.

"I WANT I WANT I WANT BUT THAT'S CRAZY," Carmilla had to admit that in the past year or two, One Direction's music had gotten better, but now they were singing their early stuff.

"Oh come on, vampire, sing along!" Danny smiled.

"You'd see me singing Taylor Swift before I sang One Direction." Carmilla said. And really, One Direction got popular right around the time Carmilla was the age of the most girls who liked them were, so she could've liked them. But then her younger brother Will started liking them and blasted their music everywhere. Literally, every album, he'd go and buy it the day it came out and blast it all over the house for a few days. So Carmilla knew the words to most of their songs. It's not like she didn't. She had no choice but to know the words.

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL."

Sophia walked in, thankfully--and everyone stopped singing. "Well, I appreciate you all warming up your vocal cords--because we're going to be doing a lot of singing this fall!" Great, Carmilla thought. "Now, I'm going to put up the cast list and go to my office to get a few things. Don't hurt each other over it." Everyone got up to look at the list, but Carmilla stayed in her seat. She figured Danny would tell her.

Sure enough, she did.

"You will never believe what you got!" Danny said as she walked up to Carmilla.

"Let me guess, a crew member?"

"Nope." Danny said. "You got the part of Troy."

Carmilla paid attention suddenly. "What?"

"Yes!" Danny smiled.

"Who got Gabriella?"

Danny looked at the list. "Laura. Laura Hollis."

______

Carmilla wasn't sure how she got cast as Troy. Sure, she auditioned for him, but she was pretty sure Troy was a guy--he looked like one, anyway. And Zac Efron was the only man Carmilla would ever call somewhat cute. But when she went to talk to Sophia about it, Sophia said that Carmilla did the audition very well and she wanted to see how she and Laura worked together. In Carmilla's opinion, she should've made sure of that before, because as far as Carmilla knew, she and Laura had nothing in common.

"Okay, we're doing to start rehearsing, but don't worry about not having your lines memorized. It's the first day so it's not that bad." Sophia says, sitting at the front of the room. "Let's try a Troy and Garbiella scene."

Carmilla got up and walked to the stage, where Laura walked up too. Everyone eyed them closely. If Sophia wasn't there, Carmilla probably would've told them all to keep their eyes to themselves. "Okay, let's start with Scene 1...."

_____

After rehearsals were over, Carmilla looked at the cast list.

_High School Musical cast_

_Carmilla as Troy_

_Laura as Garbiella_

_Betty as Sharpay Evans_

_Shane as Ryan Evans_

_Will as Chad_

_Amy as Taylor_

_Laura (Prepon) as Jack Bolton (Coach Bolton)_

_Sophia as Ms. Darbus_

_Carter as Kelsi_

_Gabe as Zeke_

_Kirsch as Jason_

_Karma as Martha_

"You okay?" Carmilla looked up to see Laura standing next to her. "You seemed a little out of it today."  
"I'm fine." she said. "I'm just...not used to this whole drama thing."

"Well, I think you did great." Laura smiled. "I'm looking forward to playing your girlfriend." she giggled.

"If I remember correctly, they don't end up together until the very end."

She blushed.

"I'm looking forward to it, too, cupcake. You're the only reason I even auditioned as Troy."

"Really? I just think it's so brave that you--wait, really? You--it wasn't for Danny?"  
"No. I mean, sure, it made her happy, but...."

Laura giggled again. "I'll see you later, Carm. Maybe we can practice at my place this weekend?"

Suddenly, this whole Drama thing didn't seem all that bad.

 

 


End file.
